NiffThe Beginning:
by xNiffDoesExistOnGleex
Summary: Nick and Jeffs Beginning : ATTN:Triggers. Self Harm/Attempted Suicide


**Okay. Here's another Niff Story c: This one's set from when they meet to when they get together. It's a One shot. but is a LOOOOOOOOOOONG one shot xD Just get used to seeing them. So If you have a request just let me know! c: ATTN: There's a few Triggers. so DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. **

* * *

Nick looked at the school in front of him. Dalton Academy for Boys. He wondered why he was being sent here. He snorted when he remembered. 'That's right. Because sending me to a school with a Zero Tolerance violence policy is gonna keep the hash words away.' He thought and sighed. He walked in waving to his parents. He sighed. Was he really being sent here for bullying? Or because his parents didn't want their gay son around anymore...? He shook off the thought and walked inside her found his dorm quickly. He opened the door to a blond dancing to 'Good Riddance(Time of your Life)' by Green Day.

Nick laughed and the blond turned around blushing. "My names Jeff." He said. Nick smiled and waved. "Nick." He replied settling in to the dorm. "Mice to meet you." Jeff said. "Like wise." Nick said. Jeff couldn't help but notice the little bit of a British accent that Nick had. He thought it was cute. "So Nick where you from?" Jeff asked. "Moved from England a few weeks ago. I've pretty much lost the accent I had. Every now and then it'll slip through." Nick replied unpacking and shoving books onto the bookshelf on his half of the room. "How about you?" Nick asked,his accent slipping up. Jeff blushed;he loved boys with accents.

Jeff sat up. "Born and Raised here in Ohio. Partly in Akron Partly here in Westerville. I go back in forth. My Parents divorced when I was a baby. So I Spend my Breaks in Westerville. My Summers in Akron. But I'm gonna be living here in the dorms." Jeff said. "Same for me. Only I'll be going towards Akron every break and Summer. Thats where we Duvals are." He said his accent sticking. Jeff blushed. This boy was /really/ cute. He was fucking british and Jeff was attracted to him.

Over the next few weeks the boys bonded and were soon joined at the hip. Jeff and Nick did everything together. Everyone told them they practically like a couple and were in love (though both denied it despite the fact they were slowly falling for the other). "Hey Nick. Question. How would you tell your parents your gay?" Jeff asked. Nick sighed and turned around. His accent was wavering in and out he was loosing it again. "Well I'd tell them how I feel about boys and girls." He said, sighing flashing back to how he told his parents.

_*NICKS FLASHBACK* "Mum,Dad C-Can I talk to you?" He'd asked. "Sure Sweetheart whats up?" They'd asked. "I-I feel the way about boys I should about girls. Call me crazy but I know this for sure. Please I'm begging you to think this through before you do something stupid. Please. I'm just seeking acceptance. I need it from you because I won't get it at school." He'd said then squeaked when he was taken into a hug. "Thank you for telling us." They'd said._

Nick was snapped out of his flashback soon by Jeff calling his name. Nick looked up. Jeff stared at him. "Hmm?" Nick asked. "You okay?" Jeff asked. "Yeah. Flashback is all." Nick sighed. "You miss home don't you?" Jeff asked. Nick knew that was _somewhat_ true. He did miss London. But what he was really struggling with was the fact that he couldn't be at home having dinner with the family as he'd always done every night.

One night Nick was sleeping when he jolted awake to someone slipping in behind him. He looked back and fell back into the pillow after shifting Jeff had yet /another/ night mare. "Jeff you have to figure out whats causing this." He sighed accent thick with sleep. "I'm not sure. J-Just hole me please Nick. That's all I a-ask of you." he sniffled. "Okay. C'mere." Nick sighed. Jeff snuggled up to Nick and fell asleep. Nick yawned and fell asleep. Later Nick shifted and woke to find Jeff getting ready Nick sat up and crawled out of bed. He pulled on his uniform and grabbed his bag. "Jeff? You okay?" He asked looking at the terrified blond. "Yeah. I-I just.. got off the phone with my parents. T-They both kicked me out.." He said a tear escaping. Nick frowned and sat down pulling the blond into his lap and rocking slightly. Nick sighed. He _almost _wanted to say "Come live with me. But his parents would not be happy with him. Nick chewed his lip. "What are you going to do?" He asked. "Stay in the dorms." Jeff sighed. Nick nodded.

By the time the first break came around Jeff was pretty much learning to live on his own. His parents were still paying his tuition for Dalton but wasn't making any kind of contact with him. He sighed there were times where he needed them but pushed through it. One day Nick came in. "Hey Je-" He looked around. "Jeff?" He asked knocking on the bathroom door. Usually when the door wasn't open and Jeff was missing it wasn't good. "Jeff. Open the door." He said. "JEFF!" He yelled when he heard someone hit the floor. He flung the door open and fell to his knees beside Jeff. "Jeff stay with me. Please." He said. "Please" He begged. Nick yanked off his own white shirt and ripped it to to tie around the cuts on Jeff's arms.

Nick sat in the waiting room a mess. He was crying on Beatz's shoulder. Every Warbler surrounded the waiting room either in a group hug around Nick or in a Prayer circle. Nick stood up and joined the circle closing his eyes, praying silently. Everyone looked up when the Nurse came out. "He's asking for all of you in groups. But first. He wants to see Nick Duval. Then a group can come in." She said. Nick left the circle already pointing to the ones to come in after him. He walked into the room and sat down on Jeffs bed. Jeff looked at Nick and that's when he broke down in Nicks arms.

Nick held the boy through his break down. "Jeff you're okay. I promise." Nick said adjusting and setting the boys head on his chest. "Please stop crying. Please that's all I'm asking of you." Nick said close to a break down. "Nick you don't understand. M-My father called and called me a worthless fag. H-He said no one would ever love me again in my family. A-And then He told me t-that w-when I broke this stage I was allowed home. I'm not in a stage I'm gay I /always/ will be gay! I'm not gonna change! He doesn't under stand and I then you don't know what it's like to be in love with some one who doesn't even love you back!" He sobbed. "Yes I do actually. But If it weren't for his accident then I wouldn't be sitting here holding him letting him cry on my shoulder." Nick said. Jeff looked up at Nick and smiled. "Personally I like that fact." He said. "Me too." Nick said, looking up as the group shuffled in. They all blinked and smug smiles came up. Some huffed and paid other warblers. "Really? A Bet?" Jeff and Nick groaned in unison.

Soon enough Jeff was out of the hospital and snuggling with Nick on a Warbler movie night. Jeff yawned and dozed off. Nick picked him up. "We're off to bed." He said as Jeff curled up. Everyone nodded and they left. Nick soon got to the dorm and opened the door and laid Jeff down he kissed his forehead. For the first time Nick felt whole.

Months later Nick and Jeff were sitting talking and laughing. Nick leaned forward and kissed Jeff. Jeff smiled and returned it. Nick pulled back and put his forehead to Jeff's. "I love you six." He said. "Love you too Three." Jeff replied smiling.


End file.
